The present invention relates to a watch having an analog display device, such as hands moving in front of a dial, and a liquid crystal display cell forming this dial. The cell can be set, by external action, either in a first mode in which it displays an item of data, for example a numerical indication of time, or in a second mode in which it does not display the data.
It is well known that a liquid crystal cell comprises a composite layer whose opacity is modified in the zones where it is subjected to the action of an electrical field.
A watch of the above-mentioned type is known from Japanese Patent Application No. 52-14367. In this watch, the liquid crystal display cell has a uniformly light-coloured surface when it is displaying no data. When the cell is displaying data, the symbols are presented in a dark colour on a light background. As a result, in this known watch, the dial-forming surface is constituted by the light reflector-diffuser which is located behind the cell.
This known watch has, as a disadvantage, the unaesthetic effect due to the relatively large gap between the hands and the dial-forming surface.